Reunions
by Peladon
Summary: A much awaited homecoming to Mirkwood


Characters belong to whoever international law says they do. Where this is not me I am content. For pleasure not profit.

If the shade of Tolkein still bothers with this Earth I hope he will accept my apologies for my inadequacies in writing for his wonderful creations. It is done with deep respect.

 **Reunion**

Legolas received the letter from his father in the early morning. He read it three times, his quiet smile growing as he did so, before pushing himself to his feet and hurrying off to his room. By the time the sun was halfway towards the noon height he was already on the road back towards Mirkwood.

Within the shade of the Mirkwood realm the rumour had already spread, though no one could be sure where it had started. The doubling of the guards sent against the spiders bore testament enough to its truth, as did the parties sent to clear the road to the Kings halls of branches and other debris.

The sense of excitement grew as the days passed, heightened by the increased traffic upand down the river from Laketown bringing fine wine and food in large quantities, truly this feast of Starlight would surpass any seen for many years. The elves of the wood and river smiled as they thought of it and vied to compose songs in honour of the coming event.

The arrival of their prince, home for the first time in many moons set the seal on their pleasure and they turned their eyes to the road with increasing frequency as the days went by.

In the great halls of the Elven king Legolas watched his father go about the daily business of ruling and marvelled at his patience. His measured calm seemed no different now than it had before Legolas had gone away. Just occasionally he would catch his father staring into nothing, watching something not visible to any other with a faint and tender smile upon his face. Legolas had no doubt that his father was roving the forest in the mind of one of his favoured creatures, watching for the first signs of the coming travellers. But other than that he gave no sign of what he might be feeling. For himself Legolas could barely contain his anticipation and was ruefully aware of displaying his excitement more than was perhaps seemly for one of his age and rank. No matter, none of their folk would condemn him, or even feel surprise at his joy.

The day before feast arrived with no sign of those expected and for the first time Legolas noted a faint anxiety in his father eyes. No surprise then when the king decided he would go hunting. Legloas smiled to himself, of course if his father's passage just happened to be alongside the great forest road then it would be nothing more than chance.

So it proved that such chance it was and the king and his party seemed destined to follow their quarry constantly towards the edge of the forest and the road. Quarry that they somehow never saw nor caught. But as the sun started to slip towards afternoon the King suddenly raised his hand for the party to stop and sat in silence for a moment before smiling and turning his steed for home with barely a word.

At sunrise the next morning the advance riders arrived at the palace and sought an audience with the king. He greeted them as the friends they were and disappeared into some private place to talk with them.

After a time they appeared again and hurried away to find refreshment and Legolas heard his father command that an escort be sent out to the forest edge at the place where the road first entered the trees. Meeting his son in the hallway he smiled, the most joyous smile Legolas had seen on his fathers face for some time.

"They will be here by sunset; I suggest we take pains to prepare for the occasion." Then he was gone towards his own rooms.

Legolas smiled to himself and hurried to review his own wardrobe.

The travelling party arrived just before sunset, some fifty of them with the escort, all well armoured and armed and wearing the livery of the king of Mirkwood, all that was but for one. She rode in the centre of her guard straight in her saddle though she had been riding since dawn wanting only to be home.

As she swung herself down from her horse her yellow hair shone in the remaining rays of sunlight and it occurred to Legolas that he had never seen any one so fair. His only desire at that moment was to run to her and bury his face in that bright golden torrent and clasp her to him, to feel the warmth of her, and inhale the scent of her. Yet he hung back knowing that she might not chose it to be so,

Thranduil was coming across the bridge over the river, dressed for the feast and yet without a crown. Legolas saw the fair Lady smile, a quiet smile of joy and contentment and he saw his father;s answering smile. For the moment it seemed as if they were the only two in the entire world. The she turned her head and saw Legolas and her smile took on a new light.

With a quick look towards Thranduil she reached out her hand towards Legolas and he hurried forward to catch it, bending over it to kiss her fingers.

"Legloas my son, how I have missed you." Her voice was as beautiful as her face, low and warm.

She squeezed his fingers and then gestured to him with her other hand in welcome. He returned the salute with heartfelt joy.

"Missed does not describe our feelings at your absence Lady, nor joy our feeling at your return home."

The Lady inclined her head in graceful acceptance.

"Nor mine, I look forward to hearing of all your deeds in my absence."

The Lady then turned towards the watching King.

"My Lord." She made the same gesture of greeting and though her face was calm the smile in her green eyes was blinding.

Thranduil returned the salute and stepped closer.

"My Lady. Welcome home."

He stepped forward again and took her hand drawing it first to his heart before raisng it to his lips and kissing the palm. Releasing it he smiled at her with a wonder and delight in his face that Legolas realised he had not seen there for some time. Then he drew her arm through his and together they strolled back into the palace. Legolas followed them at a short distance.

"I trust you will not be too weary to share the feast tonight," his father said softly to his companion. "Many would be sorely disappointed though they would understand. Your journey has been a long one."

"Not so long," the lady replied. "For we rested overnight not a two hours ride from the road home. Ah the feast of Starlight, it has been some time since I enjoyed such as that. A little time to prepare and I shall take my proper place at the festivities."

She was as good as her word and as the feast commenced she sat beside her husband in all the splendour her realm could offer. White silk gown, a green velvet mantle and a crown of flowers in her gem studded hair, but nothing as beautiful as her smile and her joy at being returned to her home.

Yet the journey must have wearied her for dawn was still some way off when she asked for her husbands arm to her quarters.

"""

The sun had travelled half its daily circuit when Thranduil rolled on to his side and, kissing his drowsing wife's shoulder, remarked.

"My love will you make me a promise?"

"She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, pushing the hair back from his face with a gentle hand.

"If it is in my power it is yours. What would you have me do?"

"Just this, next time you go to visit your mother please do not let the visit last two hundred years."

"Thranduil! You agreed to it, as you no doubt recall if you are honest. I had not seen her since the coming of the spiders and with my sister newly married we agreed that a visit of some duration was proper."

He nodded and kissed her neck.

"I know, I merely ask that the event is not repeated."

She sighed and turned her cheek against his head.

"Very well. After all there are matters that need my attention here. Legolas for example, is there no sign of him finding his true one?"

"That is something we must talk about, and before you next speak with him, but I feel no inclination to do so just at this moment."

He turned his attentions back to the white curve of her neck. The Lady caught her breath and looked at him with mischief in her eyes.

"Perhaps you are right; a hundred years should be quite long enough."

He raised his head and looked down into her eyes for a long moment and she shrugged.

"Well perhaps seventy five years would be long enough."

Her husband smiled at her again and dipped his head to kiss her. After a moment she sighed again.

"Thranduil that is not fair! But perhaps you are right; twenty five years might be enough."


End file.
